Undefined then Known
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: A story of how Tenshi no Shiine came to be, of her trials with Shinigami and her journey through the harsh world that seemed to hate her.


Undefined then Known

* * *

She was alone

Half angel, half demon

Cast out from both Heaven and Hell

For being... different

* * *

A lonely girl

With wings and claws

And a face full of sorrow

With tears in her eyes

* * *

She was banished to Earth

With no where else to dwell

Destined to roam the Earth

For all eternity

* * *

A vampire sought her

For her overwhelming beauty

And bit her, not finishing

And him dying soon after

* * *

Now, being a disgraceful creature

Half vampire with bloodlust in her veins

She knew she had nowhere to turn

Because of what she had now become, worse

* * *

Being immortal, she couldn't turn to the method of suicide

She was tormented with the knowledge that

She would rise everyday, knowing her fate

Not having the ability to die and escape the pain

* * *

She didn't know physical pain

And she had never known pleasure

She'd been alone for so long

She had lost hope of finding love

* * *

But one day, a stranger appeared

He was dressed all in black and carried a scythe

But had the sweetest look in his eyes

Which told her everything

* * *

His name was Shinigami   
the God of Death

He asked for her name

But she didn't know how to answer back

* * *

"I am without a name

For I am unimportant

I was abandoned by my parents

And shunned by both my kinds."

* * *

He looked at her with sympathy

And took pity in her

He took her in, in spite of what she was

And made her his apprentice

* * *

Thus, the girl undefined was now well known

As Tenshi no Shiine, the Angel of Death

But she was still empty inside

Still longing for a certain something

* * *

Shinigami saw everything

The sadness in her eyes

And the loneliness in her heart

He knew exactly how she felt

* * *

He told her

"You need to go back to Earth

You'll still be my partner

But you need to find your true purpose"

* * *

She was confused

But she didn't say anything in response

He left her back on Earth

And gave her a message

* * *

"You are like a sister to me

And I would never abandon you

You just have to trust me

It will all work out"

* * *

And she believed his every word

And with one first kiss to her forehead

He disappeared

And she was alone again

* * *

So she now walks the Earth again

She wonders if Shinigami had spoke the truth

What did he mean by it will all work out?

It never had before, so what makes now different?

* * *

But being with Shinigami

Had taught her something

I am immortal for this reason, I have a purpose

She longed to find it

* * *

She wandered for years

Again with no one beside her

And she was beginning to feel weak

She knew it was time

* * *

She sat back against a cherry tree

Near a still pond

And began to say to herself

"Shinigami, I know you're with me"

* * *

And with one last breath

She was gone, but not really

She was immortal, unable to pass away

She was being "reborn"

* * *

In a human mother

From a human father

Now to converse with mortals

To live with them in their world

* * *

She was still herself

She still had everything she had before

But she began to forget her past

What she truly was

* * *

She had stored a little part of her memory

Inside her before the reincarnation

So she wouldn't completely forget

And as she got older, she remembered more

* * *

But now she had a name

And she had a loving family

She had friends that ment the world to her

But still she didn't know her purpose

* * *

At times she still felt alone

She also now felt pain

Tears were a constant impurity on her eyes

Which fell down like rain

* * *

The old part of her cried out

And told her not to worry

Shinigami told her it would be all right

She just had to believe

* * *

It was like being reborn

She spread her wings out wide

And remembered who she really was

And she stated everything

* * *

"I am the balance between life and death

I am the one who decides a soul's rightful place

Whether it be Heaven or Hell

I am Tenshi no Shiine, and I know my purpose

* * *

Now that she knows

She will tell her story

But it has already been told

Because she is me

* * *

Olivia Maxwell

Tenshi no Shiine

Sorreah Nara Desalia---------Now that's another story...


End file.
